oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
SR Homebrews
The following list contains the homebrew for Shadowrunstomia : CHARGEN * We use Chummer to create our sheets * All books are enabled * Troll horns count as natural weapons (Optional Rules in Chummer) *Karma spent on enemies count towards negative quality limit in create mode (House Rules in Chummer) *Allow characters to exceed their positive quality limit (House Rules in Chummer) *Use career costs for all Positive Quality karma costs in excess of the limit. (House Rules in Chummer) *Allow characters to exceed their negative quality limit (House Rules in Chummer) *Characters do not gain Karma from taking Negative Qualities in excess. (House Rules in Chummer) *Allow skills to be re-grouped if all ratings are the same. (House Rules in Chummer) *Prime Runner Priority is used *The errata for Shapeshifters are in effect (Add the Regeneration, Dual-Natured, Allergy to Silver (Severe) and Vulnerability to Silver in their critter powers tab. None of these 'count as the critter power limit' in chummer). It should look something like this on your sheet : ------------------- ACTION ECONOMY * You may now ready an action, similarly to how it's done in Pathfinder Oustomia. You can ready a simple or complex action. If you do this, you cannot take any other actions on your turn (except free actions). * Everyone has an extra free action they can spend specifically on communication (short comments and messages, etc). This is in addition to normal action economy a player has during combat. ------------------- BUYING HITS In Shadowrunstomia, you are allowed to buy hits for a variety of dice rolls. 'Buying hits' are the equivalent of 'taking 10' in other tabletop games like Pathfinder. In Shadowrun, buying hits means taking your total dice in an ability or skill, and dividing it by 4. For example, Jack the Street Samurai has a total dice pool of 12 for his Blades+Agility skill. He decides he wishes to strike an opponent at a glance during his turn with an average swing, choosing to buy hits. This means 12/4, for a total of 3 hits on his skill check to connect against the opponent. This also becomes more prominent and helps makes things easier and more organized for much higher dice pools (for example, someone who ends up with 40 dice in something). In general, you can buy hits for the following : # Skill Checks (combat and non-combat. This includes things like parry, riposte, counterstrike, etc) # Attack Rolls # Buffs # Defense Test Rolls # Damage Resist Rolls # Drain Resist Rolls (Without going past limits) or Similar Effects (Such as Fading) Note that you cannot buy hits if you push spells over the limit (your maximum magic rating). If you're casting magic at a force beyond your magic attribute rating, this means you cannot buy hits on the spellcasting test, nor the drain resist test. The same applies to Technomancer threading equivalents. ------------------- MUNDANE AND MAGICAL HEALING Some of the 'Care Under Fire' optional rules from the Bullets & Bandages rules are in effect with the following : * Stabilization (Whether by mundane or magical means), can be used to treat wound modifiers, not just physical overflow. Note the stabilize spell adjustments in the book are used to reflect this. * If a character has been already stabilized (by either mundane or magical means), the treat wounds action for treatment will heal 2 boxes per net hit instead of 1. For SR Stomia, this means for each of the character's action phases spending a complex action to maintain the healing, they heal 2 boxes instead of 1 per turn. This bonus healing has a limit up to the character's first aid skill (example, if a character has 6 ranks in first aid, then they can heal up to 12 boxes of damage). For magical healing, this works with the heal spell. The spell's force determines the limit of the bonus healing gained per hit on the spellcasting test. * The 'Upgrading Medkits' optional rule in Bullets & Bandages are allowed. ------------------- COUNTERSPELLING * To clarify on how spell defense works on SR Stomia, it functions as follows : Counterspelling dice should add to your defense test, and if the spell doesn't give you a defense test, then they should add to your damage resistance test. Otherwise, it applies to defense tests normally, but not damage resistance. ------------------- TECHNOMANCERS AND RESONANCE ABILITIES * To clarify on the interaction with a technomancer's complex forms that affect the technomancer himself in regards to altering the matrix condition monitor in any way, it affects the technomancer's stun condition monitor instead. If the technomancer has the aegis echo that grants him a matrix condition monitor buffer, then complex forms that alter the matrix condition state, including boxes, can be chosen to affect either the technomancer's stun condition monitor, or the aegis' unique matrix condition buffer. * The Redundancy complex form acts as temporary extra stun boxes for the technomancer. If damage taken as stun surpasses the temporary bonus from the complex form, it immediately ends. (Think of it as temp HP from Pathfinder). Note that Fading ignores the temporary boxes granted by this ability. * The Resonance Riding echo ability allows the technomancer to use all of their resonance abilities except Registering, Decompile and Kill Complex Form actions. * If a Technomancer has turned off his/her living persona, then it cannot be assensed by awakened, regardless of hits on the assensing test. * Technomancers have access to a custom echo, allowing them to mask their presence from assensing. To take this, simply make a note on the submersion grade it's taken on. When active, an opposed test against assensing becomes present. The threshold to beat this masking is equal to 5+Resonance+Submersion Grade vs the assensing test. ------------------- CYBERWARE/BIOWARE 'Ware can be improved upon by paying the difference between ratings and grade. If increasing would decrease the amount of essence loss, you gain an essence whole of the difference in essence costs. * The E.A.R.R.S Cyberware (Enhanced Augmented Reality Reflex System), no longer applies its penalty to defense tests. ------------------- GEAR Since there are yet any published rules on what weapons can and cannot be used in one hand: * Weapons that can be shot or swung with one hand without any penalties ** Holdouts ** Light Pistols ** Heavy Pistols ** Machine Pistols ** Taser ** Any melee weapon with a reach of one or less including implant weapons ** All thrown weapons ** All whips ** All bola ** FN-AAL Gyrojet Pistol ** Flame Bracer ** Ares Redline Laser ** Pistol Crossbow Weapons that can be shot with one hand with a -2 penalty to their DP * SMGs * Short Barrel version of the Defiance T-250 * Light Crossbow ------------ Special work area can only apply to a max of one skill group and requires an description of what it is along with why it gives you that bonus. ------------ - The format for filling in the value for a SIN is: Name, Location / Corp - Gear that is part of other gear, must be added as a plug in to the parent gear. To do this you right click on the gear that's the parent and then select "add as plugin". An example of this is adding a hacking program to a cyberdeck, or a license to a SIN. ------------ LANGUAGES Since constantly rolling to see how well you understand a non-native language is a pain in the ass: comprehension will be based on how many hits you can buy. * 1 hit: You sort of understand what is being said or written. Assume you don't understand every 4th word. * 2 hits: You understand what is being written or said, but only in the most literal sense. Any sort of finesse is missed by you. * 3 hits: You can understand the basic nuances of the language and when you speak you can do so with little hesitation though your words are still choppy. Only the smallest of subtleties are missed by you. * 4 hits: You can speak and understand everything being said to you and you miss nothing, and you can speak fluently. You do, however, still have an accent and your writing isn't as perfect as someone who has know this language their entire life. * 5 Hits: You're effectively a native speaker. ------------ RACES - Changelings (SURGE I - III), has a bit of an adjustment on Shadowrunstomia. Depending on which level of SURGE is picked, it determines the limit of positive/negative metagenic qualities that the changeling can have. Surge 1 = 10 points, Surge 2 = 20 points, and Surge 3 = 30 points. However, For any level of SURGE, the player is allowed to choose their metagenic traits freely to match the theme they're going for on a character (within the limits of that rank), without needing to roll randomly for the lower levels of SURGE. - Immortal Elves (6th world only), Infected, Drakes, and non-standard races (such as Knockers/Kobolds) are playable. There are RP costs for these are : Knockers/Kobolds : 100 RP. (To simulate them in character creation, select dwarf as a race, and the 'Hanuman' metavariant). Also, add the following qualities as 'free' : Low-Light Vision (Changeling), Exceptional Attribute (Body), Exceptional Attribute (Strength), Magic Sense, Infected Optional Power : Magical Guard (note this is self-only), Natural Immunity (Control), Glamour. Immortal Elf (Born in the 6th World) - 300 RP. Add the following quality as 'free' for immortal elves : Natural Immunity (Age, Disease, Pathogens, & Poisons). Unlike the regular immunity quality, Immortal elf immunities are the same as critter power equivalents. Infected - 500 RP Drakes - 1000 RP. Add one of the 4 Dracoform(Eastern, Feathered, Sea, or Western) qualities as 'Free' for Drakes. Note that with drake characters, you cannot utilize any of your drake powers or gain new powers with karma until your character reaches 150 Career Karma after character generation. For Infected, when creating the character, be sure to check the 'ignore character creation rules' option as follows : Shapeshifters Post-Approval : Chummer interacts strangely with stat allocation between both forms in career mode. In fact, allocating stats in the metahuman form appear to be bugged, with the stat increases being sent to the animal form instead. To simplify matters, use the attributes of your animal form to determine your metahuman form stats. ------------ SHIFT, SHAPECHANGE, CRITTER FORM - While draconic characters can obtain gear specifically tailored to function with them for both metahuman and dragon forms (costing an extra +10% of the price for the armor), do keep in mind that shapeshifters, and characters using shapechange/critter form spells do not get this luxury. However, to compensate for this, shapeshifters and shapechange/critter form users can wield foci and regular clothing (no armor) that will meld with their shapeshifted forms, similarly to the Mist Form power of vampires. ------------ BLOOD MAGES, TOXIC MAGES/ADEPTS, INSECT/BUG SHAMANS In regards to Blood Mages, Toxic Mages/Adepts and Insect Shamans, they are playable, but there are several things to note : # If your character becomes a Blood Mage, whether remaining somewhat sane or blatantly corrupted, expect a very high bounty to be placed on you, should you be discovered practicing blood magic. Depending on how it is used, expect to gain notoriety very quickly as well (same for the other two paths). # Toxic themed characters rapidly lose their sanity. Unlike Blood Mages who can maintain some measure of control (or so Aztec claims within their ranks), Toxic characters take things to the next level. All who have embraced the path quickly forget what they were fighting for...even if they originally had good intentions. It is a downward spiral of madness and insanity, which will twist the character's mindset. Beware if your character ends up on such a path. Even so called 'friendly' toxic mages are not quite right in the head, and are extremely uncomfortable to be around with among other shadowrunners who have any sense of morality at all. Expect great hostility from the society around you, even among other shadowrunners. High bounties can also be placed on you. # Insect Shamans, or Bug Shamans, are similar except they tend to have a strong desire to spread the corruption of the hive. While some corps harness bug shamans to hunt down rogue hives, ultimately, bug shamans have a defining drive to create a new bug queen. Expect to not be trusted by just about anyone. High bounties can be placed on your head as well. TLDR, these paths of magic are incredibly dangerous and unstable. Understand the consequences of embracing such methods. ------------ DOWNTIME RULES Downtime in Shadowrunstomia somewhat mirrors Oustomia in some aspects. One day OOC counts as one day IC. However, many factors, such as crafting, initiation and so forth, are sped up by a multiplier of 4.3. For example, the normal period of some activities can take 1 month to complete. With Shadowrunstomia's downtime rules, it is instead 1 week. Karma costs however do not change. Note that this does not apply to resting in downtime. you may store up to 4 days of downtime. A character may spend 1 downtime day to earn nuyen and potentially Karma. They may earn 100 nuyen per rank in a skill. You may spend multiple days working to attempt to earn karma, this works like the Karma conversion homebrew. For every 1000 nuyen you earn you may convert it to 1 karma. So if you have rating 6 in a skill you earn 600 nuyen a day and may spend 2 days working to earn either 1 karma and 200 nuyen or 1200 nuyen. Any other activities interrupt this such as going on a session or starting a different downtime project. You may only earn a max of 5 karma per week using downtime. Day Job has been modified. It now simply requires you to work the listed hours per week doing downtime to earn karma/nuyen. You may only work 8 hours per day at max. The multiplier from the Famous quality applies to the above method of earning nuyen if you have the Day Job quality and the nuyen may be converted to karma as normal. Downtime Karma earning limits still apply. Keep in mind that the day job hours listed for the quality reflect the fulfillment to be paid once per week. For example, if a character has Day Job (10 hours), they can only work for 10 hours total in that week to get their payment. You do not gain payment multiple times during the week, even if exceeding the threshold for the day job's time requirements per week. Electronic Witness gets around this. If you have Electronic Witness you use the normal Day Job quality rates of earning money found on RF 154 and cannot convert this nuyen into karma. Lifestyle costs (rent) is due at the end of the month and is not multiplied by the downtime multiplier. * Spellcaster/Adept/MysAd Initation takes 3 days of downtime per rank. This is static for each rank. It is always just 3 days of DT for a rank. This downtime never increases with further ranks. The extended arcana test has been lowered to 3 days. * Attribute increases do not cost downtime. * Skill increases are capped at a static rate of 1 day per rank increase. * Purchasing/Swapping/Removing qualities do not cost downtime. ------------ QUALITIES - Revenant Adept can now be used a total of 4 times per month, once per week. After a month passes, its number of uses are reset. Do note however, that the regeneration gained from this quality will not persist if there is damage that cannot be healed by regeneration (such as damage from drain). After the regeneration from this power has healed all possible injuries it can deal with, then the power stops. - The Fame quality now grants increasing public awareness if paired with the Day Job quality. If a character is making 5000 nuyen (or equivalent with karma) or more from their Day Job from the Fame multiplier, increase public awareness by 1 per week. This is to help reflect the status of fame viewed by the world around the character. Keep in mind that the various levels of fame grant public awareness by default (ranging from 2-8). If a character hits 10 in public awareness, they will be constantly harassed by paparazzi, stalkers, admiring fans, and even hostile haters on a constant, daily basis. If they are a shadowrunner, all communication with the underground network is blocked, and such characters are never informed about the Stomia Hub. NPCs from the underground network who deal with the black market will find it uneasy and uncomfortable to work with someone of such high fame, due to putting the identities of other shadowrunners at serious risk. They generally will not work with high fame characters unless it's a justified reason. If the character is not a shadowrunner (for example, a corp), jobs from the underground network will periodically spawn that will attract stalkers, killers, slavers, thieves, and psychopaths who will track the character down and assault them in various ways, depending on the character's job and type of fame. If such a character is roaming in public even with or without bodyguards or protection, they will be harassed by all these varieties of attention 24/7, especially if they hit public awareness of 10+. Be careful with fame. It's a double-edged sword. ------------ METAMAGIC AND SPELLS METAMAGIC # Quickening (SR5:CRB Pg. 326): You may no longer quicken a spell you spent edge on. You may no longer quicken a spell you spent reagents on. SPELLS # Increase Reflexes Spell (SR5:CRB Pg. 288): This Spell Now Completely Replaces the target's Initiative and does not stack with anything. This spell may not be used on an unwilling Target. # Manablade (SR5:HT Pg. 192): This spell is Banned. ------------ KARMA AND NUYEN CONVERSION RATE At the end of a session, players can reassign the amount of nuyen or karma they want through an exchange of 1,000 nuyen to 1 karma, or vice versa. For example, if the party finishes a mission, and is awarded 10,000 nuyen and 5 karma, a player can convert the 10,000 nuyen into karma which is equivalent to 10 karma. Thus, his final reward is 15 karma and 0 nuyen. Alternatively, a player can shift the karma to nuyen conversion, gaining 5,000 extra nuyen, with the final reward being 15,000 nuyen and 0 karma. The conversion rate on rewards are declared after it has been posted at the end of a session in the discord shadowrun table chat. The maximum limit for the conversion rate from any activity that applies (Mainly sessions) is up to 25 additional Karma or 25,000 additional Nuyen.